


Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part One

by ladydragon76



Series: Sex!Chair [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: autobot ensemble, kink: denied/delayed overload, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, kink: rape fantasy, kink: risk of being caught as a turn on, kink: surprised by unexpected sex, kink: voyeurism, series: sex!chair, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A tfanonkink request fill.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
>  **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

**Title:** Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** Sex!Chair  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** SexChair/Multiple Mechs  
 **Summary:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222) **.  
 **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
 **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

 

**The Prompt**

_Science has struck again! This time, in the innocent form of a regular, run-of-the-mill office chair. Those mechs that are unlucky (or lucky—who are we to judge?) enough to sit down on the thing suddenly find themselves trapped, whether by magnets or surprise!cuffs is up to the author—I would just like to see them well and thoroughly trapped. Then, the chair proceeds to sex up their captured mech with a few well placed and devious attachments (also up to the authors choice). Once the chair has deemed them fully satisfied, it lets them go with no problem and resumes its purpose as a regular chair… until someone else sits down._

_What I would like to see:  
-surprise!sex for the captured mech – DUB-CON at first but the mechs soon learn to love the chair  
-special attachments for bondage and pleasure (anything goes here. Seriously)  
-possibly public sex if the chair is placed somewhere like the rec. room?_

_Extra points for:  
-the chair being placed in someone’s office by a certain pair of pranksters (i.e. Prowl, Ratchet, Red Alert even?)  
-the notoriety of the chair permeating the Ark—no one knows which chair it is and while some may seek it out and try every chair they come across, others are super cautious of where they sit down_

_I’m not asking for a background on where the chair even came from but of the kind anon-author would like to add plot, I wouldn’t say no! Also, I have no squicks-- run wild!_

 

**Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!**

 

Ratchet slumped in the chair, deciding that there really was such a thing as _too_ well-fucked.

Who’da thunk it?

He did feel more relaxed though. An exhausted snicker escaped him, and he shakily stood, and then promptly melted to the floor. He decided that sitting there was just fine. Ok, lying there was better. He’d do that for a bit. When he could actually find the strength to activate his comms, he’d have to thank Wheeljack, and invite him by for a second round.

Maybe in a day or two.

Yeah.

~ | ~

Optimus followed Ratchet into his office off the medbay. “It’s really nothing my self-repair can’t handle,” he said, knowing that wasn’t going to be good enough for the medic.

Ratchet cast a glare over his shoulder, and Optimus grinned beneath his battlemask. “Just sit- No! Not there!”

Optimus stared in surprise as his wrists were suddenly clamped into place on the chair’s arms. A small plate popped up between his legs, and he tipped his helm as the cushioned rectangle pressed against his codpiece. He gasped as it began to vibrate lightly, teasing the sensitive nodes of his hidden array.

All right. That was enough of that. He looked up to Ratchet’s horrified face. “As fun as this could be, I do have a meeting with the state Governor I must leave for in half an hour.”

Ratchet scrambled into motion, crouching in front of Optimus -which really only added to the stimulation he was receiving. There was a _tick_ , and the cuffs released his wrists just as fast as they’d grabbed him, the little vibrating panel disappearing back into the bottom of the chair’s innocuous looking seat.

Optimus leaned forward to look, and saw the little button on the underside of the chair arm. He lifted his helm enough to meet Ratchet’s optics. “Present from Wheeljack?” Ratchet’s pale face glowed hot pink from embarrassment, and Optimus couldn’t help chuckling as he stood.

“I’m sorry. I forgot until I saw you sitting.”

Optimus waved it away, and gingerly took up a spot half-sitting on Ratchet’s desk. “Might want to put a sign on that or something.” And just because it was so rare, and _so damn much fun_ to see Ratchet flustered, Optimus asked, “Can I borrow it when I get back?”

It became a little less funny -and quite a bit more interesting- when Ratchet’s optics narrowed, his mouth twisting into a mischievous smirk.

~ | ~

Optimus entered his office, energon cube in one hand, datapad full of the latest reports in the other. He’d been gone longer than he intended, but Prowl was, as usual, quite thorough.

Optimus took a sip from his cube, tossed the datapad on the desk next to another one he didn’t recall leaving there, then collapsed into his chair. The cube went flying, energon spilling across the floor as his wrists were snatched and locked into place against the chair’s arms. Optimus paused, surprised, and his optics lifted to that unfamiliar datapad as that padded rectangle pressed and began vibrating against his interface hatch.

**Oh no! Your office door is unlocked, and everyone knows you’re back. They could walk in at any moment and catch you in the throes of passion. ^_^**

Lust shot through Optimus that had nothing to do with the more insistently vibrating paddle.

Damn Ratchet to the Smelters! And that little happy face added at the end of his note was just dripping acid on a wound.

Optimus shivered, bit back a moan, and stared at his door. His fingertip flirted with the button on the underside of the chair's arm. He _could_ escape, but then when would he get this chance again?

Damn Ratchet again for knowing this little kink of Optimus’ and making bloody good use of it for him. Optimus was going to owe him big for this.

Optimus curled his hands into fists as his panel retracted, gasping as the vibration was suddenly that much stronger against his exposed array. He shot a look at his door. Anyone really could come in any minute. Even if they were just walking by they might hear him.

The vibration went away, and Optimus looked down, a small sound of denial escaping before he saw a new device appear. An optic ridge popped up, the device perhaps the size of his own pinkie finger. What could that little thing do-

Ohhh…

It vibrated too, and pushed slowly past the first ring of his valve. Just enough to tease a mewling little sound from his vocalizer that Optimus hoped no one _ever_ heard him make. His hips pushed into the device, and it slowly began rocking in and out, shallow. Then it circled, pressing in a smooth, vibrating caress all around that first ring.

Optimus was squirming in the chair, desperately trying to follow the motion, get more, but it really was just too small. He was cursing in strangled whispers, and seriously contemplating pushing that button so he could see to himself before someone really _did_ walk in when the little device pulled away, another gliding into its place.

This one was a little larger. Enough so that when it pushed into his slick valve, he actually had something to squeeze down on. Optimus gave voice to a shuddering moan, helm dropping back as it pushed in and out in slow, still too shallow strokes.

“Primus!”

That one whisper had his optics shooting toward the door. Was that someone walking by? Optimus strained his audials to hear over the sound of his own heavy respiration. A shiver rippled down his spinal struts, and another whimper sounded as he tried to push into the slow movements of the device. It began circling around as the other had, and it struck him that he was being carefully prepared. First the small one, now this one.

Optimus gripped the chair’s arms, and prayed the next was bigger, then moaned helplessly as it was. Much. Bigger.

_Oh frag…_

The perfect sort of bigger.

“Uhhn!” Optimus arched his hips into the slow thrust that angled right up into his valve, setting off the sensor nodes deep within. This was not something he got to enjoy very often. Not that he really had much of a preference either way, but he so seldom ended up on the receiving end. Being filled, stretched, was beyond blissful.

Optimus’ vents caught on gasps and short moans. He rocked into the even pushes of the device, charge gathering quickly now despite the rather sedate pace the chair was using. Heat pooled low in his belly. Pleasure wrapped tight bands around his hips. He let his helm drop back, mouth open, a sharp, clear image of just what he must look like should someone enter now forming in his mind.

Overload slammed into Optimus, hips jerking, and a rather loud shout echoing in the confines of his office. He shook with the force of it, charge tripping through his systems and leaving him a trembling, slumped figure as the chair’s device eased him through the release. He gasped, moaning and slouching down more as it finally pulled free.

He almost slid right out of the chair as the brackets around his wrists retracted. Optimus brought a shaking hand up to his face, battlemask sliding out of the way so he could rub at his face as he tried to pull his composure back around him.

He had only just finished cleaning up the evidence and spilled energon as the door chimed. Guilty optics flashed at the sound, and he hurried to grab a different chair, shoving Ratchet’s into a corner behind him so whoever it was would not accidentally sit in it.

“Come in!”

The door opened to reveal Ironhide. He took three steps in, paused, sniffed, then smirked. “Ya know how sweet lubricant smells? How it lingers?”

Prime flushed hot across his face, optics dropping.

Ironhide chuckled, prodded the chair remaining in front of Optimus’ desk just a little too knowingly, then sat in it, waiting. When nothing happened, he relaxed, and got comfortable. “Ratchet wanted me ta make sure ya were still functionin’.” His grin widened. “Looks like ya are.”

“You know?”

“’Bout the chair?” Ironhide laughed, and kicked his feet up on the side of Optimus’ desk, fingers laced over his middle. “Pit yeah I do! Why d’ya think I’m here?”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
